A backlight unit is one of the components constituting a liquid crystal display (LCD) and is located behind a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display. The illuminant effect of the backlight unit has a direct influence upon the visual effect of the liquid crystal display. The reason is that the liquid crystal display per se does not emit light, but displays figures or word signs by modulating light.